pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Tropes/Starter Trio Pretty Cure
Series tropes Character tropes Cindy Redford/Cure Charmander * Beauty, Brains and Brawn: The brawn to Celeste's beauty and Petunia's brains. * Playing with Fire * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Tomboy to Celeste's girly girl. Lumière Celeste Waters/Cure Squirtle * Beauty, Brains and Brawn: The beauty to Cindy's brawn and Petunia's brains. * Making a Splash * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Girly girl to Cindy's tomboy. Shelley Petunia Greenberg/Cure Bulbasaur * Beauty, Brains and Brawn: The brains to Cindy's brawn and Celeste's beauty. * Green Thumb * School Uniforms Are the New Black: She's never seen without her Pokémon Tech uniform. Sprout Brock Harrison * Ambiguously Brown * Badass Normal * Eyes Always Shut * Leotard of Power: He wears a wrestling singlet as his Contest Spectacular costume. Misty Waterflower * Adaptational Modesty: She wears the same outfit she wears in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, only with the addition of pantyhose. * Badass Normal * Beauty, Brains and Brawn: The brawn to Erika's beauty and Sabrina's brains. * Bi the Way: She's normally interested in boys, but if Erika asks her out, she'll gladly go on a date with her. * Bifauxnen: Invoked by her Contest Spectacular costume, with a subtle feminine touch in the form of her shoes and the presence of the color pink. * I Know Karate * Letting Her Hair Down: For Contest Spectaculars and karate practice. * Making a Splash * Pink Means Feminine: Her theme color as a Gym Leader and Pokémon Coordinator is pink. * Significant Green-Eyed Redhead * Tank Top Tomboy * Tights Under Shorts: Her default outfit. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Tomboy to Erika's girly girl. * Tomboyish Ponytail * Tux-She-Do: For Contest Spectaculars. Lt. Mathias Surge * Badass Normal * It Is Pronounced Tro-PAY: Even though he is American, his rank is pronounced "left tenant". * Nice Hat: He wears a tricorne with his Contest Spectacular costume. * Red Ones Go Faster: His theme color as a Gym Leader and Pokémon Coordinator is red, and he's all about speed. * Shock and Awe * Whole Costume Reference: For Contest Spectaculars, his costume is a dead ringer for that worn by one of the Beatles for the Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album cover. Erika Lafleur * Ambiguously Lesbian: She shows no interest in boys, her Gym has a bit of a rainbow thematic to it, only girls are allowed to train at her Gym... though it's never actually stated, Erika shows some rather overt hints of being a Lipstick Lesbian. * Badass Normal * Ballet * Beauty, Brains and Brawn: The beauty to Misty's brawn and Sabrina's brains. * Berserk Button: Perfume is, to her, serious business, and the slightest offense to the perfume sold by her family's shop is enough to get her worked up. * Green Thumb * Proper Tights with a Skirt: When she's not wearing a traditionally Japanese outfit. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Girly girl to Misty's tomboy. * True Blue Femininity: Her theme color as a Gym Leader and Pokémon Coordinator is blue, and she's the most traditionally feminine of all the female Gym Leaders. Janine Fujita * Badass Normal Sabrina d'Avalon * Badass Normal * Beauty, Brains and Brawn: The brains to Misty's brawn and Erika's beauty. * Catchphrase: "Just as I foresaw..." * It Is Pronounced Tro-PAY: Her full name is pronounced "Sabrina D. Avalon". Blaine A. Nashton * Badass Normal * Catchphrase: "Riddle me this!" * Playing with Fire * You Don't Look Like You: He resembles his prototype counterpart more than he does his established design. Blue Oak * Badass Normal * Catchphrase: "Bonjour!" and "Smell ya later!" * Stealth Mentor: To the Cures, as far as Pokémon training is concerned. * Took a Level in Kindness: He's still quite arrogant, but he's already started his Character Development from canon. Red * Badass Normal: To be expected from the Pokémon Champion. Category:TV tropes